1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seal provided between a dryer drum and a bulkhead portion of a clothes dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a felt seal between a rotating dryer drum and a stationary bulkhead in a clothes dryer. For instance, Triplett et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,224 discloses an annular sealing ring of polyester felt having a silicon rubber elastomeric backing which is folded upon itself with the edges stitched together to form a teardrop shape. The folded seal is secured to a flange on a stationary duct plate and engages an annular depression in a rotatable clothes basket. Only a single seal is formed by the Triplett device.
In Smoot U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,686 a resin support strip supports a wear strip of felt. In FIG. 3, the T-shaped seal member is stapled to a drum and the wear strip includes a longitudinal loop at its mid-region that is disposed between the bulkhead and the drum.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,942 discloses a bulkhead seal for clothes dryers wherein a U-shaped felt member is fixed to a stationary bulkhead by an adhesive at one leg thereof; an opposite leg thereof engages an annular recess of a rotatable tumbler. The felt strip is coated with an anti-friction layer such as polytetrafluoroethylene.
Cobb et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,997 discloses a "Naugahyde" seal having a U-shaped loop with oppositely extending legs secured by a metal band to a rotatable drum to engage a recess in a stationary bulkhead.